The Time Bug
by LondonRoad
Summary: Time is messed up. Children are disappearing. The Mission has begun. But who will answer the call? Help comes from a Potter... just not Potter everyone expected. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter is all JK Rowlings.**

**Please tell me what you think of my fic!**

* * *

London

A woman got out of a London taxi and then reached back inside to lift out a carry cot. She walked around the corner so that she was out of sight of the taxi driver and looked along the street. A blue front door with a wide concrete step caught her attention. There were lights on behind the curtains and the flickering of a TV. She put the cot onto the step and then walked back to the taxi.

"You alright miss?" queried the taxi driver seeing that the woman was crying. "I see you've come back without your baby. Nothing wrong I hope?"

Lily Potter mustered up a smile, "No it's all fine. We'll head to the airport now please."

"Ah you're going away!" The driver sounded relieved, "I remember the first time we left ours. We worried all week and then you come back and they're right as rain."

Lily looked out of the side window. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have.

Meanwhile in the middle of London and outside the home of a relatively wealthy unmarried engineer, her baby was eyeing up the porch light which was a hanging lantern on a long black chain. He was an adventurous little soul even at the age of four months. He stretched up with both hands wondering how to reach it. A moment later his attention had moved to a new challenge as he began to experiment with trying to kick a piece of paper that had been taped to the inside wall of the cot. Written on the paper were the words, "Please call me Jed." When he caught his toes under it, it flapped and crinkled. With a really good scuff he got it free and snatched it up. It wasn't ideal to chew, so he tossed it out of his cot. The paper balanced precariously on the edge of the porch step, lifting up when the wind caught under it but not quite blowing away. Not yet anyway. Jed meanwhile had discovered something new. If he rolled from side to side, it made the cot wobble. Now this was the best game yet. Hopefully someone would open the door and find him soon. Otherwise the game would end in an accident and the grandson of the legendary Harry Potter would find himself rolling into the road.

**So what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Are you interested? Do you want read more?**

**Please review, I'm desperate for some feedback! I'll be really thankful!**

**Thanks, London.**


	2. Ballarat, Australia

**Disclaimer- Harry Potters all JK Rowlings. The OCs are all mine.**

**I would really like some feedback on this chapter. Is it too confusing? Please review!**

Ballarat, Australia

"Come in," shouted Mr F, the headmaster, while someone pounded on the other side of his door.

The Head of Games and Tactical, Miss G stormed into the room, put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Her eyes bulged from their sockets. No wonder they call her the Ghoul, mused Mr F, being careful not to wonder out loud. He gestured a chair but apparently Miss G didn't want to sit down.

"That boy!" she yelled and then because Mr F was now visibly wincing, she began again but with a slightly softer volume, "That boy came into my lesson with a snake. A snake! He said it was under a bench in the changing room and thought I'd like to see it. I've taught in this school for fifteen years and in all that time, no one has EVER brought a snake into one of my lessons."

"What kind of snake."

"Harmless. But the point is if anyone is going to disrupt my lesson with a snake, it's going to be Jed. He's like a magnet to trouble!"

"How did a snake get into the changing room?"

"One of the other boys probably put it there or maybe it was trying to get out of the sun. Does it matter? There's often a snake or two under those benches. The other boys know to ignore them. But not Jed, He comes into my lesson with it hanging over a shoe, dangling and wriggling. Fifteen minutes of lesson time wasted while I got it outside and tried to restore order. Unbelievable! What are you going to do?"

"I don't really want to do anything. He's not a bad lad. It doesn't sound as though he meant to disrupt your lesson. I think he just needs a bit longer to settle."

Miss G fumed, "By the time that boy settles, the entire staff will have walked out in exasperation. And it doesn't help that he has paired himself up with Mark Wadsworth. Of all the boys to choose as a mate."

"Yes, that's not a great choice. Hmm. Leave it with me. I see all the students in his year tomorrow anyway for the Headmaster's interview. It'll give me another chance to sound him out."

"Right, we'll leave it like that for now then. You can let me know what you've decided at the next staff meeting. Good evening."

She swept out leaving his door wide open. How irritating! Now he would have to get out of his chair and go and shut it.

**So what do you think? Was it confusing?**

**Please Review!**

**Bye, London**


	3. Falling out of a Ute

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Thanks for reading this far! I really hope that this story is okay. Is it too confusing? Is it interesting? Please give me some feedback!**

Falling out of a ute

Jed was on his way to school, walking at an easy pace and thinking about not too much. He was thirteen years old, with a friendly face, a wide smile and hair that had turned a light shade of brown now that he was living in Australia. The thought struck him that he had been here for six months now – a whole six months!

"Hands in the air and turn round!"

Jed put up his hands and turned to see a man dressed in blue overalls pointing a gun at his head. What? Disaster! He should have been keeping a lookout for danger. Mr F the headmaster had warned them that an ambush could come at any time.

"Give me your rucksack and put your hands behind your back and face the wall."

Jed did as he was told. The man tied Jed's hands behind his back just as a small truck screeched to a halt beside them. It was a traditional Australian 'ute' with a cabin at the front and an open area at the back.

"Get in the back!" The man prodded Jed in the back with his gun. Jed climbed over the tail gate and gasped at the heat. It was only eight in the morning but already the grimy metal floor was as hot as a grill pan.

"Lie down!"

No sympathy there then. Jed lay down and the man looped another rope around his ankles, tied it and then went to join his mate in the cabin leaving Jed lying in the back of the truck. Jed rolled onto his back to stop his cheek from burning. He felt like a chicken in a roasting pan.

The truck started to move. It went a short distance and then turned into a field. To say it was a bumpy ride is an understatement. After four collisions with the sides Jed was seriously bruised. If it went on like this he'd lose conscious he thought. The right front wheel went into a hole. Thump! Ow! That was it. Time to get out. He twisted and wriggled his hands and a moment later pulled his hands free. The next trick was to untie his feet while staying low and not moving too much so that the driver wouldn't see him in a mirror. Where was his school bag? Not in the back of the truck so it must be in the cabin. Fine, he'd leave that behind then.

Jed put his hands on the side of the truck and hopped over. They were in a field and Jed was expecting a soft landing but what he hadn't realised was just how fast they were going and how hard the ground had become in the dry scorching heat. He managed to land in a forward roll position and tumbled head over heels a few times to break the fall and lose some momentum. As he struggled to his feet a trickle of blood ran past his left eye and he figured he must have hit the ground pretty hard. Still he wasn't feeling dizzy and he could run so his injuries could wait. Right now the only thing on his mind was to get away from the truck. He spotted a cluster of trees straight ahead. Perfect! Once he was in amongst the trees, he could rely on his fast legs to get him away from the enemy.

Jed began to spring and he kept sprinting until he reached the school gate. He dodged past a couple of other people walking in and made it to the water fountain outside the sports hall. That next drink of water tasted amazing and he also sploshed water onto his forehead which felt wonderful and washed some of the blood out of his hair.

Jed stood up straight. All in all, things had turned out OK. Yes, he should have spotted the ambush but at least he was here now, a bit bruised, slightly cut, a bump on the head from that rather rapid rolling, but alive, well and ready for a new day. Surely the teachers would be impressed with that.

And at that point, one of his teachers walked up to him.

"Mr DS," said Jed, "I was just going to come and find you."

"I should hope so. What are you doing here? I've just had a call from Mr PK that you jumped out of his truck. What happened? Did you get scared?"

"Gosh no," said Jed surprised.

"But you got out of the truck," said Mr DS, sounding confused. He was tall with black curly hair and dressed smartly in black trousers, a white shirt and black coattails. Slim, standing tall and dressed in black, he could have been a stage magician. Right now his bushy eyebrows formed a puzzled frown which just added to the mystique and stature of his personality.

"That's right," Jed sounded nervous, "Mr PK nabbed me and put me into the back of a truck and I jumped out and here I am."

"Why did you jump out of the truck?"

The nagging doubts churning around in Jed's stomach were becoming impossible to ignore. Had he made a mistake after all? He forced a smile, "To escape sir – to pass."

Mr DS put a hand out to the water fountain and leant some of his weight on it as though he no longer had the will to stand up on his own.

"What's the name of this challenge?"

"The Dungeon Challenge."

His teacher blinked with exasperation, "Exactly. The Dungeon Challenge. What does that tell you?"

Jed looked at the ground, "Well obviously there's a dungeon in the challenge, I realise that. But do we have to wait till we're locked in the dungeon before we escape? Surely you just get out when you can?"

"You've got to admit, it's a good point," said another boy's voice. Jed looked to the side to see that his mate Mark had now found him by the fountain. Mark gave Jed a nod as though to say he'd picked up the key points of the discussion and was fully prepared to take on his friend's case. Mark was a bit fearless like that. "If you got caught and you could escape, you'd get on with it. You wouldn't say, there might be a dungeon coming up, I'd better wait till I'm put into it."

Mr DS closed his eyes momentarily. The last thing he needed right now was a show-down with two boys by a water fountain, especially since one boy was Mark and the other had a trickle of blood dribbling down his face, "I agree. The challenge simply requires you to escape and ..."

"... so he's passed" interrupted Mark triumphantly.

"Yes, Jed has passed. Now go inside Jed and get someone to look at your forehead. Mark, your first lesson is in the armoury. Go now and don't be late."

"I've passed!" Jed beamed, "Thank you sir."

"You've not only passed," said Mark, "You're the first person to pass a challenge in our year. Not bad for someone who only got here six months ago. Just think, you beat Tyler and Azka. They'll be livid!"

"I don't care, I'm just happy I've passed," said Jed.

"Good man. Come on then and I'll take you in and we'll find someone to look at your head."

"I think you're meant to be going to the armoury."

"Yeah but that can wait. We won't be long."

**So what do you think? Was it too confusing? Was it interesting?**

**Please can you review, I could really use some feedback!**

**Bye, London.**


End file.
